callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorched Earth (mission)/Transcript
Cutscene Alena Vorshevsky's profile is uploaded as the satellite attempts to track her in Berlin. Overlord: Makarov's tracked Vorshevsky's daughter to Berlin. If they find the girl, it's only a matter of time until he finally gives up the launch codes. ISA tracking status: Searching. Sandman: Do we have her exact location? Battle Captain: Triangulating now. The satellite triangulates her location in Berlin, a damaged hotel in the middle of the city. Status: Successful. Overlord: ISA cell phone snipers just intercepted a call from her. Establishing connection. Battle Captain: Patching you through in three, two, one. As Sandman talks to Alena, the hotel where she is trapped and the surrounding buildings are analyzed. Sandman: Alena Vorshevsky? Alena: Кто это? - Who is this? Sandman: American Special Forces. Do you speak English? Alena: Yes. My security's dead. They're coming for me. The building's floors are shown, and the three Chief's of security are marked as KIA on other floors, along with their security teams. Sandman: Stay calm. We're en route to you now. Where are you exactly? Alena: Closet, fifth floor suite. Sandman: Which side? Alena: I don't know. There's a building across the road...sign on the roof says Reisdorf. Please hurry! Sandman: Okay, put the phone down and don't move. We'll come to you. Little Bird flight, Granite, makes their way to Berlin. Sandman: Athena is still with us. Weapons tight and don't throw any shots. Frost comes to and sees his hands and some soldiers wounded. Everything he hears is muffled and echoing. As his hearing recovers, Sandman moves towards him. Sandman: It's an ambush, we've got to get the hell out of the killzone! Move! Move! Head for the building! Frost gets up and he and Sandman move toward the building. Overlord: Metal 0-1, we've lost contact with the German division commander. What's the status on the ground? Sandman: 'The tank column is down and we're getting overrun! This A.O is lost! ''As they move into the building, a small explosion goes off near Frost. '''Minutes Earlier Earth” 13th – 10:18:33 Derek “Frost” Westbrook Force Germany A flight of Little Birds and Apache helicopters are flying into Berlin, Germany. The Little Birds carry Delta teams Metal and Granite to rescue Alena Vorshevsky. In the streets below, Leopard 2 tanks move up. Pilot: 30 seconds! Grinch: Berlin's getting ripped apart down there! Sandman: Granite team is going after the daughter. We're going to watch their backs. As they fly towards a group of buildings, an RPG fires and hits one of the Little Birds. Grinch: RPG! Look out! Sandman: Bird is down! Bird is down! Go! Go! Metal's Little Bird lands on a roof and drops them off and Frost pulls out his ACR 6.8 Hybrid Scope. They engage the Russians in the area. Little Bird Pilot: Metal Team is on the deck, Viper-5 going into holding pattern. Grinch: Contact! Second floor! Sandman: Head up! We need to get to the roof! C'mon! Keep moving! They head into the building. As Frost goes up the stairs, Sandman pushes a Russian off the side of the building. They enter the office floor and engage more Russians. Sandman: We need to get to the roof! C'mon! Let's go! Move! Keep moving! They clear the office floor and head to the corner where a slope of rubble leads up to the next floor. As Frost move to the corner, an A-10 Warthog flies past. They move up the next floor and engage more Russians. Sandman: Move! Grinch: Moving! Sandman: Keep moving! They clear the floor. Truck: Clear! Grinch: Rog'! They move up the stairs to the roof. Sandman: Up the stairs! Secure this area fast! They engage and clear the Russians on the roof. Sandman: This is Metal 0-1, roof secure. Green light on Granite. Frost, get on overwatch! They move to the northwest corner of the roof. Frost takes out his M14 EBR Scoped and aims at the hotel across the street. Sandman: Granite 0-1, we're in position. Pilot: Solid Copy, 0-1. Will relay. Grinch: Hostiles on the roof! They snipe out the Russians on the roof of the hotel. Pilot: Granite 0-1, overwatch established. Granite Leader: Copy that. We're inbound. Apache pilot: Got targets on the LZ. Missiles loose. Two Apaches fire rockets on the roof to make sure it is clear. A single Little Bird drops off Granite team on the roof. Pilot: Granite team is on the deck now. As Granite team is about to move into the building, they take fire from their left side. Granite Leader: We're taking fire! Truck: Granite's got company. Doorway on the left. Sandman: Four more. Keep em covered. Frost fires at the incoming Russians. Sandman: Good effects on target. Truck: Still got guys on the roof – building across the street! Frost takes out the last enemy. Sandman: You're clear, Granite. Keep movin. Shell fire hit the building. Truck sees Russian T90s on the street below. Truck: T90s on the road! Sandman: Overlord, we have Russian tanks firing on Granite's position. Requesting fire mission! Overlord: Solid copy, 0-1, the air corridor is clear for our A-10s to commence gun-runs. Valkyrie: Metal 0-1, this is Valkyrie 2-6. In the airspace and at your service. Standing by for you to mark the first target. Sandman: Hit the tank on the street! If the player stalls. Sandman: Frost, what are you waiting for? Frost takes out a set of binoculars and aims at the T90 on the road. He marks a strafing run from east to west of the road (kill 9 enemies with strafing runs to get achievement: "Nein"). An A-10 flies in and destroys the tank and some infantry on the road. '' '''Sandman:' Direct hit. Two more tanks approaching! Take 'em out! If Frost tries to use the binoculars again before Valkyrie back to her position. Valkyrie: Not in position; Re-routing, standby; Negative, Metal 0-1; Standby, in the turn; Negative, I'm not in position; Hold fast, in the turn; Standby, we'll circle back. Valkyrie is ready. Valkyrie: Standing by for targets; Ready for tasking. If Frost's strafing target was not accepted by Valkyrie. Valkyrie: That's unaffirmative Metal 0-1, need you to remark the target; Uh... That's not possible Metal 0-1; Negative, that is an invalid vector, over; Recommend change in vector, over. Frost aims the binoculars again and strafes from west to east. Valkyrie: Contact; Got a tally on the target. The A-10 strafes and destroys the two tanks. Truck: Thanks for the guns, Valkyrie. We'll take it from here. Sandman: Armor's down, Granite. You're good to go. Granite Leader: Copy. Thanks for the assist. We owe you one. Sandman: Maintain eyes on the building. The Granite team rappels down from the roof to the fifth floor. They stack up by a door. Granite: Breaching now. They enter the room. Sandman: Granite, have you got eyes on Athena? Granite Leader: Affirmative! Shit! Left side! Got two more! Get out! Get out! Multiple Granite members are cut down or wounded as they enter the room. Granite Leader: (static) Help!! Gunshots are heard in the comms, along with groans of pain, the room explodes and the radio goes static. Sandman: Granite! Granite! Truck: They're gone. Grinch: (shaken) What the hell!? Sandman: Overlord, Granite team is down. I repeat, eagles down. We're going after Athena. Overlord: Affirmative, Sandman. Link up with the German tank column south of your position and proceed to the target building, over. Sandman: Solid copy. Sandman out. Hook up. We need to hit the street. They move to the east side of the roof and hook up the rail. As they rappel down, an A-10 flies past firing its guns on a target. As they move up, they see a downed Little Bird with bodies around it. Truck: Got some casualties here. Sandman: Grab their patches and tags. And get SAR birds in here and get 'em out. Truck: Rog'. (sigh) It's Onyx Team. Overlord, this is Metal 0-2,. I need evac for three casualties. Coordinates follow: Seven Romeo Eight Five One. Grinch: Not a good day to be Delta. The rest of the team moves up to the streets where a Russian T90 and infantry are engaged with three German tanks from across the bridge. German Tank Commander: American team! We have Russian armor firing on the bridge. We need you to take out their tank! Truck: They got a T90 dug in straight ahead! Sandman: Frost, take care of it! We'll cover you! Grab and RPG and take out that tank! If the player stalls. German Tank Commander: We're getting hit hard! We can't take much more! Grinch: 'You going to kill that thing or what?! ''Frost grabs an RPG and fires at the tank, destroying it. '''Sandman: Good hit. Let's go! Move out! As they move to the bridge, two of the German tanks, Vorshlaghammer (Sledgehammer) and Zerstorer (Destroyer), move across the bridge, while Blutertragen (Blood-Born) stays and holds the position. Sandman: Push forward! German Tank Commander: We're clear. Advancing now! Sandman: Follow those tanks. Stay close till we reach the hotel! The Delta team moves forward with the German tanks on the street, engaging Russians as they push on. The German Tank Commander yells out commands in German to fire rounds at incoming infantry. If the player is too close to the tank when it fires a round, he will experience a high-pitched shell shock. German Tank Commander: '''Feuer! (Fire!) '''Sandman: Keep moving with the tanks! Use them for cover! Russians fire from the right side. Sandman: They're in the bank! Right side! German Tank Commander: Rechts, in der Bank! (Right, in the Bank!). They continue to engage more Russians ahead. German Tank Commander: Links, zwanzig Grad! (Twenty degrees to the left!) Sandman: Move up! Push forward! German Tank Commander: Es Feinde im Gebäude vorn! Angriff! (Enemies in that building! Attack!) They pass the bank. Sandman: We're almost there! Let's go! C'mon! As they push forward, the Russians retreat. Sandman: They're falling back! Press the attack! But as the come to a very tall building on the left, an explosion blows off the columns of that building, knocking down Frost, a car is thrown towards Frost and misses him by a few feet. The building collapses across the entire street and crushes the tanks. A piece of debris hits near Frost and he temporarily blacks out and shell shocks. Frost comes to and sees his hands and some soldiers wounded from the collapse of the building. Everything he hears is muffled and echoing. As his hearing recovers, Sandman moves towards him. Sandman: It's an ambush, we've got to get the hell out of the killzone! Move! Move! Head for the building! Frost gets up and he and Sandman move toward the building. Sgt. Kelly, Pvt. Naas, and Pvt. Grant are seen stumbling around before either passing out or sitting down on the ground stunned. Overlord: Metal 0-1, we've lost contact with the German division commander. What's the status on the ground? Sandman: The tank column is down and we're getting overrun! This A.O is lost! Overlord: Missed your last, 0-1. Say again. Sandman: They dropped a damn building on us! Overlord: Sandman, advise immediate pull back to extraction point. Sandman: Negative, Overlord. We're going for the girl. Her beacon is still active. Overlord: You'll need to move fast. Berlin is falling. We'll maintain ISR, over. They move through the collapsed building, some floors still intact. Sandman: Through here. Truck: They must have rigged the building to blow if our tanks got this far... Grinch: Man...this is some bullshit. They jump down a couple floors and slide down a pile of rubble. The building shakes. Grinch: This thing's going to come down on us any second. Truck: Just keep moving. They continue moving through the building. They pass a destroyed tank and go onto a particularly destroyed floor with plenty of gaps. Truck: Easy, easy. They come to a door saying “Nur Personal.” Truck: Got a doorway over here. Sandman: I see it. Sandman bashes the door open, the hotel is just across from them. Sandman: There's the hotel! They engage the Russians in the area and moving into the hotel. Sandman: Overlord, we're at the target building! Any update on the girl? Overlord: They're moving her to the third floor for extraction. You have zero time. Sandman: We're losing her! Go! Go! Head for the roof! They move into the building and engage more Russians. They clear the area and move down a set of stairs. Sandman: Let's go! Let's go! They move across the lobby and move up the staircase Sandman: Up the stairs! Get to the roof! Overlord: Metal 0-1, ISR shows they're extracting the girl now. Advise you stand down and head to an alternate LZ. Sandman: No! We can make it! Frost, this way! As they move up to the third floor, Alena can be heard screaming. Alena: Here! Help! I'm in here! Sandman: She's behind the door! Move! Team Metal clears out the few remaining hostiles in the corridor. Alena is heard screaming desperately. Sandman: Get that door open!!! GO! They stack up by the door. Sandman: Frost, hit the door! Frost stacks up. As soon as Sandman twists open the door handle, a beep is heard and the door explodes, throwing back Sandman and Frost. Two Russians move towards them, Frost pulls out Sandman's pistol and kills them. As they get up, Alena screams as the Russian Hind takes off. Alena: Help me! Grinch aims his MK14 and fires three shots, but Sandman holds Grinch's rifle down and Grinch misses. The helicopter escapes. Sandman: We can't risk it! Overlord, negative precious cargo. We lost her. Sandman, Truck, Grinch and Frost look out into the smoke, as the Hind flies away.